A Different Kind of Truth
by Drk Phoenyx
Summary: Ed & Al pass through the gate and land at Fenton Works. When one of Danny's old enemies threatens Al, Tucker, & Sam, Danny Phantom will have to team up with Ed & the Red Huntress. They just might succeed, if they don't kill each other first. Post Conqueror of Shambala/Set after Danny Phantom but ignores Phantom Planet. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Not a yaoi fan? No problem! While I will occasionally hint at Roy/Ed it won't really affect the story. This was meant to be a comedy not romance or smut. If Roy appears at all, it will be in the epilogue._

_Other pairings: Danny/Sam and hints of Al/May_

_Set two years after Danny got his powers, but before Phantom Planet. Danny is now 16. Set immediately following the Conqueror of Shambala._

_I'm going to take two liberties to make this story work_

_Ed is 16 and Al is 15 (yes, I know that Ed was older by the end of the movie)_

_I'm ignoring the language barrier_

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Danny Phantom._

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

The dream is always the same.

_I'm standing near the ghost portal in my parents' lab, and Sam urges me in. Not wanting to seem like a coward, I change into a hazmat suit and stumble inside. Tripping over a loose cord, I accidentally hit the power button. Then, the real nightmare begins._

_I see a blinding flash of green just before I'm flashed into a stark white room. The walls of the room seem to stretch on forever but the room's only feature is a giant looming door. It's a door that you could imagine being built for a giant or god. It's so large and intricately carved that it seems like it would be impossible to craft by human hands._

_The door opens, and I let out a terrified scream. In the middle of the open doorway is a huge gaping maw and a large, sinister eye. Questing hands reach out towards me and snag my ankle. Together they drag me inch by agonizing inch, towards the rows of razor sharp teeth in the doorway._

_Passing the threshold, I can hear a booming voice emanating from the void. "Why have you come, child?"_

"_P-p-please let me go!"_

_The voice sounded amused, "I can't do that. Tell me, what is it you desire most?"_

_I'm too scared to answer or even form a coherent thought, but that doesn't deter the strange entity._

_The voice lets out a harsh laugh, "I see. You dream of playing the hero. Well today is your lucky day."_

"_Does that mean I can go home," I reply shakily._

"_Not so fast little one. You're here and you must first pay the toll."_

_I can't remember anything else except for the blinding, searing pain. Just before I thought I'd die from it oblivion reached out and claimed me._

_Slowly I come to. My best friends, Sam and Tucker, are standing over me. They're excited that I've gotten the ghost portal working and innocently unaware of what had transpired._

_It wouldn't be until a few days later that I'd realize what the voice meant by a "toll"._

"Danny," calls a gentle voice. I feel my mom placing a gentle hand on my back. "Wake up, Honey. I thought you said that you have a big test tomorrow."

"Thanks Mom. I needed the wake up call." I shake my head, trying to vanquish the afterimages of my nightmare.

Mom gives me a quizzical look, "Is everything okay, Dear Heart? You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Everything's fine," I lie.

"Are you sure?" she stares directly into my eyes, as if the truth is somehow written there.

"Yes Mom."

Mom gives me one last penetrating glare before heading to the door, "I'll be downstairs, let me know if you need anything."

During the two years since that fateful accident, I've never told anyone about the monster in the white room. Honestly, I'm still not sure if I believe it myself. Sam said I'd only been unconscious for two or three minutes. The time I'd spent with the monster had seemed like hours. My friends thought that my powers are the result of my parents' crazy invention. The truth is that the monster had made me a "hero" just like it had promised. But it had taken a heavy toll. It had left me quite literally, half dead.

With a sigh I turn to the forgotten Chemistry text that I had been using as a pillow. "_The __Heisenberg__ Uncertainty Principle__ states by precise inequalities that certain pairs of physical properties, like position and momentum, cannot simultaneously be known to arbitrary precision. That is, the more precisely one property is known, the less precisely the other can be known."_

How am I supposed to remember all of this before tomorrow?

I actually managed to squeeze in three whole hours of quality study time before my ghost sense goes off. With a groan, I stand up and transform. I can feel the adrenaline coursing as the two white rings race across my body. Turning invisible and then intangible, I phase through the floor of my bedroom. Arriving in the basement lab, I take a moment to survey my surroundings, before becoming visible. Off in the corner, stands the Box Ghost looking over some new boxes of lab supplies.

Rolling my eyes, I quietly unscrew the Fenton thermos. "Hey, Box Ghost!" I yell.

"Beware!" he manages to yell out just before he's sucked in.

I turn to the new and improved ghost portal and open the shutter mechanism that is supposed to keep the ghosts out of the human world. While the shutter is effective, there are too many naturally occurring portals throughout the town. Clockwork once confided in me that the increased number of portals is a side effect of my parents' artificial ghost portal. It has been running for so long that it has actually weakened the barrier between the two worlds.

I release the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone and I'm about to close the shutter when suddenly I hear a scream. I poke my head into the event horizon where I can hear the sound more clearly.

"What the…" I whisper. It sounds like two voices, but I can't pinpoint their origin.

"Danny!" I hear Mom call. "Are you in the lab?"

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. _Crap._ Transforming back to my human self, I turn my back to the portal to find the button on the console that operates the shutter.

Thunk.

I feel all the air rush out of my lungs as I land heavily on the floor. I try to rollover, but I'm pinned by a heavy weight pressing on my back. It takes a minute for me to realize that the weight is actually a person. Detangling myself from the mass of limbs, I get to my feet just before Mom throws open the door.

"Danny, why is the shutter open?" Mom asks accusingly.

Thinking quickly, I manage to formulate a plausible excuse. "I heard voices on the other side."

"That's impossible. The specter deflector on the Fenton shutter prevents any ghost sounds from passing through." She moves around the console to close the shutter. Covering her mouth, she lets out a gasp as she notices the people on the floor for the first time.

Splayed on the floor are two boys around my age. The one on top is very short with long blonde hair. He's wearing a dusty brown jacket and vest that look like they belong to another era. Pinned under him is a taller boy with long sandy hair He's wearing a long red coat that looks just as out of place as the first boy's clothes.

"Jack! Jazz! Come down here quick!"

The four of us manage to get the boys upstairs and comfortable. Now, all we can do is sit and wait for them to wake up.

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

_I got the idea for the shutter from watching too many episodes of Stargate._

_Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to all my reviewers and to those of you who added this to your story alerts._

_I got an interesting question from RedHerring1412 . Danny will not be a homunculus. He didn't die (not completely anyways) and nobody tried to bring him back from the dead. He had to pay the "price" just like Ed, Al, and Izumi (add Roy if you follow the manga). I hope that doesn't disappoint anyone. Also, Shadow was right and I was wrong. I've corrected chapter 1._

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

Dad and I picked up the larger sandy haired teen, while Jazz and Mom grabbed the smaller one. It looked like it was all Jazz could do to lift the blonde. Mom had a hold of his feet and she kept losing her grip.

We made it halfway up the stairs before Jazz folds into the wall. "Wait, wait. Stop," she wheezes.

Mom helps her gently lay him on the stairs. "Okay, just for a minute. He's heavier than he looks."

I scoff, "What? He's maybe 5 feet. How heavy can he be?" (1)

"Then you take him," gasps Jazz.

"Go," Mom says, cutting off Jazz's tirade. She glares and points to the door. "Jack. Lay him carefully on the floor near the couch, until we can treat his injuries. Danny, make sure you get the medical supplies out of the upstairs bathroom."

Dad and I rush to follow Mom's instructions. As soon as we lay the strange boy on the floor, Dad heads back to the basement stairs while I go to fetch the medical supplies.

I come back downstairs to find Mom stripping down the smaller teen with a clinical proficiency. "Metal prostheses," she gasps. "No wonder he's so heavy. I've never seen anything like this."

Mom continues to go over the teen, looking for injuries. "One maybe two cracked ribs, dehydration, an assortment of bruises and abrasions," she mumbles as she works. "He'll probably be out for a while. Some of these cuts will need stitches. We'll wrap his ribs and set up an IV. "

Mom moved onto the second boy still lying on the floor. He didn't look nearly as bad as the first, so Mom didn't bother to undress him. "Let's move him to the spare bedroom. There are a few cuts that need to be cleaned and bandaged, but nothing too serious. Danny, do you think you can bandage his cuts while I finish with the first boy? Come get me when you're finished and I'll set up an IV line for him."

I nod silently. Honestly, I was still in shock from seeing his prosthetic limbs and accompanying scar tissue.

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

It had been twelve hours since the strange boys arrived. Mom treated their injuries as best as she could. But despite that, the boys were still unconscious in the guest bedroom. Since its Saturday night, Mom has Jazz and I taking turns monitoring the boys. Dad isn't taking any chances, though; Jazz and I are armed to the teeth with ghost weapons.

Walking into the guest room, I nudge Jazz awake. "Wake up, Sis. It's my turn."

Jazz mumbles a quiet thanks and shambles back to her room. I place the Fenton bazooka on the floor next to the armchair and tuck the Fenton thermos conveniently out of sight. I pull a borrowed Nintendo DS out of my back pocket and settle into the chair. I switch on the DS and start playing Mario Kart, which I had also borrowed from Tuck. The game was mind-numbing, but strangely addictive.

"What? Where am…Brother?"

I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear the voice. I was so wrapped up in my video that I didn't notice the sandy haired boy waking up. He was tangled in the blankets and trying to sit up.

"Calm down," I say in placating tones. "Your brother is on the bed next to you."

The boy examines the second bed carefully and lets out a relieved sigh. "Thanks. Is everything alright? Why is he asleep?"

"He'll be fine. He's dehydrated and has a few cracked ribs. I'm Danny, and you're safe in our home. My mom patched both of you up."

A look of surprise crosses his features. "Cracked ribs? Oh brother, why didn't you tell me? I'm Alphonse Elric, this is my brother Edward. Has he said anything to you, yet?"

"Sorry, but no, you've both been out since you fell out of the Ghost Zone."

Alphonse gives me a confused look. "There are no such things as ghosts," he says in a very matter of fact tone. "How long has that been?"

"Half a day." I let out a short chuckle, "You were inside the Ghost Zone. What did you think those creatures were if not ghosts?"

"Ed said that the Gate must connect a variety of alternate worlds. This 'Ghost Zone' is just another world that happened to develop very _differently _from our own. Each time he's passed from our world through the gate he's come out in a different place. The first time it was London, then Munich, and now here. Where is here?"

My breath catches in my throat as soon as he mentions the Gate. A flood of images, each more confusing than the last, overwhelms me. Glimpses of flower filled meadows, familiar faces in strange attire, war torn worlds, futuristic buildings and machines, aliens, post-apocalyptic landscapes… Infinite diversity in infinite combination (2).

"Danny? Danny! Can you hear me? What's wrong?"

I can hear Dad's heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs, but I don't care. "I thought I was mad," I whisper. "You've seen it too? The white room and the door?"

Al features harden, "I think we should wait until Brother wakes up. He knows more about it than I."

I open my mouth to protest, when Dad throws open the door and charges in, Mom following close behind.

"Honey, why didn't you tell us that he was awake?" Mom asks moving to check on Alphonse.

"I just woke up," Alphonse says in my defense. "My name's Alphonse Elric this is my brother, Ed. Danny told me everything that you did for us. Thank you."

Mom blushes a little as she unhooks the IV. "I'm just glad you kids are alright. Why don't you come downstairs and get something to eat, Alphonse. We can discuss what you two were doing in the Ghost Zone over dinner."

"Please call me Al. Thank you for the offer, but I won't leave my brother." Al's stomach chose that moment to let out a protesting growl.

I couldn't help but laugh. After a few seconds, the rest of the room joined me.

"How about I bring some food up here?" Mom offers.

"I'll get the fudge!" yells Dad as he races out the door.

"Ummm. Thank you?" says Al, clearly thrown off by the fudge.

"Don't think that this gets you off the hook. As soon as I get back with the food, you're telling us everything," Mom threatens.

"Yes, Ma'am."

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

_The author makes it a point not to tell us how tall Edward is exactly. I can only guess. _

_IDIC-Yes, I'm a Trekkie. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or put this on story alert._

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Danny Phantom._

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

Mom left to prepare some leftovers for dinner. I went back to my room to find some old clothes. We'd removed Al's vest, coat, and boots, but he's still wearing a very dirty shirt and tight leather pants. Al's a little bit taller than me, but not much. Rummaging through my closet, I find a loose fitting pair of sweats and an old Ember T-shirt.

'_I don't know why I didn't burn this thing months ago'_

I return to the guest bedroom and pass the clothes to Al. He looks surprised at first, but then just gives me a sad, quiet smile.

"Thanks. Umm."

"Oh, of course." I leave the room and close the door. Outside, I find Mom and Dad waiting with dinner and fudge. Mom raises a quizzical eyebrow.

"I brought in some spare clothes," I explain. Mom nods approvingly.

"It's okay to come back in," calls Al.

Mom passes a plate crammed full of food to Al. We all sit quietly until Al finishes eating his dinner and fudge, of course. I don't think that he actually tastes any of it. He looks like he's on autopilot. Shoveling food just because that's what was expected of him. Throughout dinner, the teen's eyes never leave his brother's bed.

To her credit, Mom waited until all of the dishes had been cleared away to begin questioning. "How did you two find your way into the Ghost Zone?"

"Do you believe in parallel dimensions?" asks Al.

"Of course not," scoffs Mom.

"Then what do you call the Ghost Zone?"

"It's simply another plane of existence where ghosts go to live after they die," explains Mom matter-of-factly.

"While brother and I were in there, we met people we recognized from our world. They looked almost the same, but they weren't. Ed and I got into a fight with a ghost called Ravager, but we knew him as a homunculus named Envy. That's how we got all the injuries."

"So you want us to believe that you're from a _third_ world," says Mom.

"The technology I've seen so far combined with your clothing suggests that this isn't our world. It doesn't sound like the world Ed went to last time, either."

"You're saying that you and your brother have seen four different 'parallel worlds'?" asks Dad.

Al smiles wanly, "This is my third. Ed's seen four or five. We're still not sure if London and Munich were in the same dimension."

"How exactly, does one travel between dimensions?" asks Mom.

Al voice becomes really soft and quiet, "We call it the Gate of Truth. You must understand that we don't travel to these dimensions by choice. We believe that the Gate forcefully sends us to these different dimensions as a form of payment."

"Payment for what," I ask.

I can see tears forming in the corners of Al's eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it. Could we please wait until Brother wakes up?"

Mom notices the tears too. "Alright, Jack and I will be downstairs if you need anything. Danny's room is the next one over on the right. Let us know if you need anything or if your brother wakes up."

Mom and Dad walk out, but before I can follow, Al stops me.

When Al addresses me, he phrases it as a statement not a question, "You've seen the gate."

I nod silently.

"So it can be brought up here," Al says looking thoughtful. "What did it take?"

"What? How? It didn't take anything," I lie, badly.

"The gate _always_ demands payment. You've seen my brother's body, right?" I nod, and Al continues, "The gate took his right arm and left leg as payment the first time we opened it."

I shudder. _'I thought I had it bad'_

When I still didn't answer, Al continues their story. "I actually lost my entire body. Ed transmuted my soul to a suit of armor. For years, I was trapped in that suit unable to smell, taste, or feel. Brother managed to give me my body back. As payment, the Gate sent him to another dimension."

I transform in front of Al. "It made me a halfa. I'm a ghost, but I'm still alive. That's what the Gate did to me."

"Your parents?"

"Don't know," I reply emphatically. "And you're not going to tell them."

"Okay," Al replies yawning.

I look at the wall clock and transform back to my human form. "I think we should get some rest. It's been a long day."

Al nods in agreement. "Hopefully, Ed will wake up tomorrow. He knows a lot more about the Gate and how it works. Working together, we might be able to find a way to open the gate again."

"Why would you want to open it again? Won't you have to pay the toll again?" I ask shocked.

"Yes, but we left people behind in our world. People we care about. Winry, Mustang, Granny…"

"I think I understand. Goodnight, Al."

I exit the room and turn off the lights. I go through my nightly routine and settle under the covers. Sleep is elusive, however. I can't stop thinking about the Gate and its tolls. When I do finally fall asleep, I have nightmares of ghosts with metal limbs.

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

I wake up to the sound of voices in the next room. Padding into the guestroom, I find Al struggling to keep his brother in bed.

Smiling at the strange sight, I address the blonde teen, "You need to lay still. Mom patched you up the best she could, but if you keep on struggling you're going to tear out the stitches. We've wrapped your ribs, but we're not entirely sure if they're cracked or just bruised."

Ed exchanges a look with Al; Ed ceases his struggling and Al carefully moves off the bed.

"Can you help me sit up at least?" Ed asks.

Al and I move to the bed to help him. We no sooner got Ed in a reclined seated position, when Mom walks in with a breakfast tray for Al.

"Oh. Oh, you're up," she says. "You really shouldn't be sitting upright. Your injuries still haven't healed and you lost a lot of blood. That's really not good for someone your size."

"Oh, crap," whispers Al.

Ed's face turns three shades of purple. "Who are you calling so small that he can't reach the pedals on a car!"

"Can you reach the pedals on a car?" asks Dad innocently.

Al just barely manages to catch Ed before he launches himself at Dad.

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

_Thanks for reading. Please Review._


	4. Chapter 4

_I needed to look up the spelling of some of the more obscure characters' names for this chapter. If you want to see something interesting, check out the voice cast listed on the Danny Phantom Wikipedia page. Many of the guest stars I recognized (ie. Michael Dorn, David Carradine). But there are a lot more that I didn't. Twilight fans, did you realize Youngblood was voiced by Taylor Lautner?_

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

The next week passed without incident. We managed to find some old clothes that I'd grown out of to fit Ed. We did, however, have to take Al clothes shopping.

Despite our best efforts, Ed was out of bed in less than two days. He spent most of the next five days down in the lab with Dad, pouring over his notes. Dad was just happy to have a willing audience to blather on about ghosts to.

Al spent most of his days with Ed and my parents, but he took more breaks and finished earlier. He seemed to be the more approachable of the two brothers. I invited him to go out with Sam, Tuck, and I frequently, but he didn't want to leave Ed alone. He told me that once Ed got an idea in his head, he could get a 'little' obsessive.

Mom made arrangements with the school board for Ed and Al to start classes on Monday. The board was a little reluctant about letting two strange foreign boys in, but they changed their minds after hearing about their trip through the Ghost Zone. Or rather, Dad went on a 20 minute tangent blathering about ghosts, and the school board agreed just to shut him up.

Saturday dawned bright and clear. The mid-May weather was temperate; the weatherman predicted a high of 75 degrees. I was eating cereal with Al, contemplating how to best use this perfect weather to my advantage, when Ed came charging downstairs.

"Come on Al! Training."

Al grinned from ear to ear. He then proceeded to shovel the rest of his cereal in record time. I was a little afraid that he'd choke himself.

"Is there a park around here that we can use?" Ed asks me.

"Sure. I'll show you guys after breakfast. Would you mind if I call Sam and Tuck and have them meet us there?" I ask.

Ed shrugs and grabs an apple from a basket on the kitchen table. I noticed that Ed refuses to try cereal. He mentioned something about "evil cow juice."

We met up with Sam and Tuck at a large park on the outskirts of town. It was still early, so it didn't take us long to find an empty clearing.

"What's going on?" Sam asks.

"Ed mentioned 'training'. I'm not sure what that entails, but it has Al excited," I answer.

I notice a flash of gold out of the corner of my eye. I turn back towards the clearing just in time to see Ed launch the first attack at Al.

"I thought Ed was still injured!" shouts a panicked Sam.

"I thought you said that he had two prosthetic limbs," says Tucker confusedly.

Their questions went unnoticed. All of my concentration was focused on the two fighters in the center of the clearing. Their movements were so graceful and fluid that it looked almost like they were dancing instead of fighting. Ed especially, seemed to spend more time in the air, then on the ground. The prosthetics didn't seem to slow Ed down much. The only indication that they were still there, was Al's tendency to evade rather than block the blows from Ed's steel limbs.

I'm not sure how long the fight continued, but before long, I noticed that we'd drawn a small crowd. Dash and Kwan stood slack jawed a few feet away. Pookie was shaking behind Dash's leg; it looked like the poor dog was about to wet himself. I glimpsed Paulina and Star on the opposite side of the clearing. I swear, I think they're actually drooling. Mr. Lancer and Coach Tetslaff were standing off to one side. Mr. Lancer looked like he wanted to stop the fight, while Coach Tetslaff seemed to be egging them on.

Eventually, the two brothers seemed to wear out. Al landed a solid punch landing Ed flat on his butt.

"Come on Brother!" Al taunts. "I think all of that time away has made you soft."

Ed laughs good-naturedly and holds his mismatched hands up in defeat. Al laughs and reaches down to help his brother up. "When have I ever been able to beat you, Al?"

The crowd swarmed in to meet and greet the newcomers. After a few minutes of questioning, most from Dash pertaining to sports, the crowd moved on.

Mr. Lancer approached the brothers. "Catcher in the Rye, People! What is going on here?"

Tucker stepped in before Ed could answer. "They were just training, Mr. Lancer. Nothing to see here, really."

Mr. Lancer glared as Coach Tetslaff came up and slapped a hand down on Ed's left shoulder. "I don't know where you two came from, but I'd be glad to have either of you on my wrestling team. What do you say, Short Stack?"

In the blink of an eye, Ed had Coach Tetslaff in a half-nelson. "Who are you calling so small that he can't see over a podium!"

"Brother!"

After a few rounds of apologies, Ed finally lets the coach up, but not before Tucker and I snapped a few pictures.

"Fenton! Foley!" Coach Tetslaff commands. "You better be deleting those photos. If I see them again, I'll have both of your heads on pikes outside the school gates."

"Yes, Coach Tetslaff!" we shout in unison. We pretend to be deleting the pictures as she and Mr. Lancer finally leave.

"Where'd you guys learn to fight like that?" asks Sam.

Ed chuckles, "Our teacher believed that you needed a strong body to house a strong mind. Most of our lessons were administered while she was beating us to a pulp."

"That most be some woman," Sam says.

"You don't know the half of it," replies Ed. "Speaking of Teacher, have you tried _it _yet, Al?"

"No. You?"

Ed shakes his head, "No time like the present, I guess."

I watch as Al picks up a stick and starts drawing strange circles and symbols in loose gravel near the path.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"You'll see," Al replies, placing a handful of stones in the center of the circle.

"Let me try first, Al," says Ed. He then claps his hands and puts them on the edge of the circle.

There's a flash of green light, followed by an explosion. Everyone is blown back several feet.

"Dude, was it supposed to do that?" complains Tucker.

Sam is the first one to recover. She pulls two pieces of stone from where the circle used to be and brings them back to the brothers for inspection.

Al laughs, "I think you did that on purpose, Brother."

In Sam's right hand, is a 3' tall statue of Roy Mustang. Every last detail on his uniform is perfect. His hand is raised in his classic attack position. In Sam's left hand, is Roy's head complete with his trademark smirk.

"The explosion must have broken it in two," Al explains. "What'd you do brother?"

"Nothing different. I think the energies are just stronger here. Maybe it's because of our close proximity to the Ghost Zone."

Al nods, "The color of the alchemic reaction was all wrong too. Green instead of blue."

"You guys are alchemists?" asks Sam.

Tucker scoffs, "There's no such thing as alchemy, Sam."

Ed smirks and points to the beheaded statue, "There's no such thing as ghosts either. You just saw proof that alchemy is real."

"Alchemy or not," I say excitedly. "Can you teach me to fight like that?"

Ed thinks about it for a minute before replying, "I don't know how long we'll be here, but you're welcome to join us for our morning sparring sessions until we leave."

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

_Please Review._


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Danny Phantom or Fullmetal Alchemist. _

_Thanks for reading…_

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

Sam and Tucker followed us home so that Ed and Al could take a shower. The plan was to spend the afternoon at the mall hunting for school supplies. Mom had left me with plenty of money for supplies, new clothes, and dinner. Ed protested taking Mom's 'charity' at first, but Al pointed out that they really didn't have much choice in the matter. The money that the brothers had brought with them was simply worthless here.

Sam and I spent the journey home talking to Al. Sam had expressed interest in learning to fight too, and the younger brother was so excited he could barely contain himself.

"But Sam, why do you need to learn how to fight?" I ask.

"I'm tired of you always having to come rescue me! I'm not just some damsel in distress, waiting for her Prince Charming to come and rescue her. I want to help you."

I open my mouth to protest, but Al cuts me off. "I think it's wonderful that she wants to learn how to protect herself. You told me that Sam and Tucker help you with your ghost fights a lot." I nod. "There may come a day when you can't be there to protect them."

"I'll never let that happen, Sam. But I see your point, Al."

Al smiles warmly. "People used to see me with Ed, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and they thought I was his sidekick. Well actually, they thought I was the Fullmetal Alchemist and that Ed was my sidekick. Anyways, the truth was that we were partners. Ed never would have let me go with him if he hadn't been confident that I could have taken care of myself."

"Okay, what's a 'Fullmetal Alchemist'?" I ask.

"It was Ed's title. All state alchemists are given one when they become certified. Remember the statue Ed transmuted?" Sam and I nod. "That was his commanding officer, Roy Mustang, he was known as the Flame Alchemist. The title usually refers to the alchemist's specialty, but in some cases it refers to one of his physical characteristics."

"When you say state alchemists, do you mean that Ed worked for the government?" I ask.

"Not exactly. State alchemists are part of the military. They are automatically given the rank of major upon joining. They're paid exceptionally well and have access to all of the best research and resources. Hundreds of alchemists apply, but they only let in two or three each year."

Sam interrupts him, "But you guys are too young. How could Ed have joined the military?"

"You have to understand that Amestris is a military state. Ed became the youngest state alchemist in history when he passed the exam at age 12."

I was about to ask how that was even possible when I heard a shout from a nearby alley.

"Beware!"

I groan. "You guys go ahead without me. I can take care of this."

"No way," calls Al. "I want to see this."

"I'm going ghost!"

Ed smirks, "He has a battle cry?"

"Maybe we should have one Brother?"

"No," Ed answers flatly.

Transforming into Phantom, I find Box Ghost is floating in an alley full of discarded moving boxes. He currently has half a dozen suspended in midair poised to strike.

"Prepare to face my corrugated cardboard of Doooom!"

"Thanks, but no thanks. Why don't you just hurry up and attack so I can kick your sorry butt. Then, we can all go home."

"Beware!" Box Ghost yells once more before flinging the boxes at us.

I blast all of the boxes, only to find no sign of Box Ghost. 'Huh? Guess I scared him off.' It's not usually this easy. Normally, he puts up more of a fight.

Then, I feel something pull tight around me. Box Ghost makes himself visible and tangible again, and he's holding a large roll of bubble wrap. Before I can break free, Box Ghost launches another set of boxes down the alley. I redouble my efforts realizing that they're headed directly at Sam.

"Boxes and bubble wrap?" laughs Ed.

"You watch over Sam and Tuck; I'll help Danny," calls Al. He shoots a quick glance at Ed before clapping his hands and hitting the ground. A stone wall shoots up between him and Ed.

Al's now trapped on my side. Ed's not happy about it; I can hear him cursing on the other side of the wall.

"That won't stop him," I warn Al.

"I know, but it should stop the boxes. Besides, he's after you, isn't he? So long as you and your friends are on opposite sides, he should leave Sam and Tuck alone."

"Ahh, but now you will face the wrath of the Box Ghost. I am the master of all things cardboard and square. Tremble before my mighty power. Beware!"

Al claps his hands and hits the nearby building wall. A huge brick fist emerges from the wall and slams into Box Ghost and pins him to the ground. I break free of the bubble wrap and suck Box Ghost into the thermos.

"Thanks Al."

Behind us there's a small explosion followed by the sound of coughing. Ed had deconstructed the wall Al had built, but he'd over powered the transmutation again. The wall fell to the street in pieces.

Ed curses colorfully. "What are you doing differently, Al?"

"I'm using a lot less energy than we normally would. You need to calm down and stop putting so much power into your transmutations."

Ed just grunts in response.

I notice that a pile of trash seems to be quivering near the back of the alley. I move towards the pile to investigate, but whatever it was zipped away before I could get a good look. It looked like…green bats? Whatever it was, it's gone now. I guess I scared it away.

I rejoined Sam and Tuck as Ed checked over Al for injuries. During the rest of the walk home, I kept noticing flashes of green out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't identify the sources.

Sam seemed to notice my edginess. "What's wrong, Danny? I haven't seen you this jumpy since the last encounter you had with Youngblood."

I shudder recalling the ghost that had my parents convinced that I was crazy. "I think we're being followed."

"Since we left the park," Ed confirms and Al nods in agreement.

"You should have said something earlier. I didn't notice until after we left the alley. Have you gotten a look at who it is?"

"It's not a who, but rather a what. They're some kind of ghost animals, mostly bats and rats," replies Al.

"Come closer and get ready to run." I turn everyone invisible in hopes of losing our pursuers.

"Dude," says Tucker. "What's the point? Almost all of the ghosts know where you live."

Sam smirks, "He has a point, Danny."

I turn everyone visible again as we near the entrance of Fenton Works. "Humor me, okay. Ed, Al do you still see anyone following us?"

"No," replies Ed, "but that doesn't mean they're not still there."

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

_Who's following our heroes? There are hints in this chapter as to who the primary antagonist will be. And no, it is not the Box Ghost. Please Review._


	6. Chapter 6

_This one is for Satrinity._

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

Ed had finished his shower first and was still toweling off his hair. With the towel still over his shoulders he heads outside.

Al steps out about 20 minutes later. "Where's Brother?"

"He stepped outside," I answer.

Al grins and throws on a shirt. "Come on. Let's go see what he's up to."

Tuck, Sam, and I follow Al into the yard. Our yard isn't very big mind you, but Ed's managed to cover it in statues. Ed claps his hands and there's a flash of green light followed by yet another explosion. Correction, the yard is filled with _broken_ statues.

Beside me, Al is trying to stifle a laugh. "At least the explosions are getting smaller. I think he's starting to get the hang of it."

"Who are all these people anyway?"

"Friends, family, coworkers…Oh look, there's even ones of Black Hayate and Den," Al answers pointing at a pair of headless dogs.

Al guides us through the forest of stone. He gives the names and shares stories of the people who've had seriously impacted their lives. I noticed there were a few figures were more ubiquitous than others. The most common were statues of Ed's commanding officer, but there were also at least half a dozen statues of the gun wielding lieutenant; his childhood friend with the wrench; and a little old lady. Every statue was, however, flawed in some way.

Mom and Dad pull up in the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle just as Ed transmutes his first complete statue. It's a life sized version of Winry waving a wrench. We all cringe waiting for the explosion, but there isn't one.

Seeing the flash of green light, Dad jumps out of the GAV wielding a Fenton bazooka. "Ghost!"

Mom's just a few feet behind him. "No wait! Stop! It's not what you think!" I shout positioning myself between Ed and my parents.

Unfortunately, my actions startled Dad. He fires a wild shot which hits the statue of Winry. The shot breaks off the wrench, and poor Ed gets knocked unconscious.

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

"She's not even here and she's still hitting me with wrenches," complains Ed, not for the first time. Ed is sitting at the kitchen table holding an ice pack on a massive bump on his forehead. Nearby, Al's laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetie," apologizes Mom. "We thought you were a ghost."

"Not everything is related to ghosts, Mrs. Fenton. That was alchemy. Al-che-my," replies Ed.

"Don't be ridiculous," Mom laughs. "There's no such thing as alchemy."

Mom exits the kitchen and I lean over to whisper in Ed's ear, "Don't feel bad. She doesn't believe in halfas either."

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

_This was just a short chapter inspired by one of the reviews. It really has nothing to do with the actual story. I received three reviews within 12 hours of posting chapter 5, so I thought you all deserved a treat._

_Please Review…_


	7. Chapter 7

"You know, Ed, as much as I admire your artistic capabilities, I think maybe we can do without all the statuary," I say pointing at the front lawn.

"Easy fix," Ed replies, making a show of rolling up his sleeves. Ed and Al spread out across the lawn and quickly deconstruct the statues. Within minutes, the lawn was as good as new.

Our plan was to grab lunch and then head over to the mall to shop for clothes and school supplies. Amazingly, we actually managed to get to Nasty Burger without incident.

'_Maybe Box Ghost will remain captured this time.'_

The gang and I were settled into a booth with our food (and that junk Sam claims is edible). Sam and I are telling Al our favorite Box Ghost stories. Al's laughing so hard that I was afraid his milk shake would come squirting out his nose. On the opposite side of the table, Tucker is introducing Ed to the wonders of the internet via his new smart phone. (1)

"Hey Fen-turd!" calls Dash. He launches a football at the back of my head. Without thinking, I duck and now the football is heading straight for Ed.

"Ed! Duck!" shouts Sam.

Ed doesn't even look up. He reaches up and snags the ball out of the air and sends it hurtling back at Dash with twice the force. The ball strikes Dash right between his shoulder blades, causing the jock to stumble into a group of girls.

"Dude that was awesome!" shouts Tucker.

A red-faced Dash marches over to our booth.

'_Oh crud, he's going to blame it on me.'_

I can hear Dash cracking his knuckles. "Just what do you think you're doing Fen-turd?"

Before I could formulate a reply, Ed stands up. "I threw the ball. I'd be more than happy to discuss it with you outside."

"Brother," Al warns.

"Relax Al. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes to take care of this looser."

Apparently, Dash had been paying attention to this morning's 'training' session. "Hey man. No harm done." Dash takes a few slow steps back and then turns and runs out of Nasty Burger.

Everyone close enough to hear the exchange starts laughing the moment the door slams shut behind Dash.

Tucker wipes a few tears from the corners of his eyes. "Dude, I've been waiting for someone to do that to Dash for a long time."

Ed surveys the crowd. "I don't think that you were the only one. Who was that idiot?"

"Dash Baxter, school bully," I explain.

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

We spent a few hours in the mall hunting for clothes. While Ed could fit into my old clothes, they were 'well loved'. My constant ghost fights had left them pretty ragged. I also preferred to wear T-shirts and Ed refuses to wear short sleeves.

The hardest part proved to be finding gym shoes for Ed. It took the better part of 20 minutes to convince Ed that he needed the shoes. There was no way Coach Tetslaff is going to allow Ed to wear his boots in the gym. In the end, we had to buy two pairs to fit his mismatched feet.

We were heading to Target to pick up the remaining school supplies, when the people ahead of us started screaming. Soon there was a steady stream running back the way we came.

Ed, Al, and I pass our shopping bags to Sam and Tuck and charge to the front of the pack.

Strangely, my first thought is, _'Oh, there's where Box Ghost went.' _Of course, that thought is quickly replaced by_, 'Shit, not Freakshow again!'_

Standing near the entrance to Target is Freakshow, Lydia, Box Ghost, and a new ghost that I've never seen before.

Beside me, Ed starts cursing. "Envy."

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

_I know, Tucker is famous for his PDA. But seriously, what self-respecting teenager carries one anymore? It's all about smart phones now. Tucker's a techno geek and I would expect him to have the best gadgets._


	8. Chapter 8

_I just read the end of Fullmetal Alchemist. All I can say is 'Wow!' I don't think there's much more we could have asked for._

_I'd like to take a moment to thank my biggest supporters: wishfulliving89, FoxInBox aka FIB, satrinity, LovesFlame, Half-HeartedShadow, and Heartless-are-squirrels. Every time one of you reviews, I feel guilty if I don't have another chapter ready._

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Danny Phantom._

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

Standing near the entrance to Target is Freakshow, Lydia, Box Ghost, and a new ghost that I've never seen before.

Beside me, Ed lets out a stream of curses that would make even the most seasoned sailors blush. "Envy."

The new ghost looked almost human. He was of average height with a lean muscular build. His eyes glowed violet and his hair was forest green and reached his waist. All in all, he didn't look too very threatening. Supposedly, this was the ghost that injured Ed and Al on their trip through the Ghost Zone.

"Stop calling me that, Pipsqueak!" yelled the new ghost furiously. "The name's Ravager!"

"Who are you calling so small that puppies confuse him for a squeak toy, you psychopathic cross dressing palm tree!"

"Calm down Brother. Danny, I recognize Box Ghost, but what can you tell us about the other two?" asks Al.

"The guy with the pasty complexion is Freakshow. He has the ability to control ghosts. Lydia is his main lackey. She can control the ghost animals tattooed on her body."

"Brother, take care of Ravager. Danny, I'll deal with Freakshow, you take care of Lydia and Box Ghost," says Al.

"Now wait a minute. I'm the hero of Amity Park. I'll take care of Freak…"

Al cuts me off, "We can't risk Freakshow taking control of you. Trust me. I can take care of myself."

I nod. Turning back to the store front, I notice Ed is already locked in battle with Ravager. Ed aims a punch directly at Ravager's face, but before the blow can land Ravager shifts. Suddenly, there's a large cat-like creature where Ravager had stood seconds earlier. He looks like some distorted version of a saber-toothed tiger. Ed jumps back and transmutes a spear. He then leaps towards Ravager with the spear raised. One of Lydia's creatures snags the back of Ed's shirt forcing him back. As a result, the tip of the spear only grazes Ravager.

"Oh no, you don't!" I transform and launch myself at Lydia.

Now, Lydia isn't all that strong, but she doesn't have to be. All those little tattoo ghost creatures of hers can really wear a halfa down. I keep launching my best attacks, but I don't think a single blow actually hit her. _I guess if I keep taking out her 'little pets', she'll have to fight me eventually, right?_

A few feet away, Al has engaged Freakshow. He's not using much alchemy. Mostly, he's just using hand to hand combat; he keeps attacking without doing any real damage. I notice that he's slowly leading Freakshow away from the ghosts.

I suddenly have a sickening thought, '_Where's Box Ghost?'_

"Mwa ha ha ha!"

Lydia and Ravager rush back to Freakshow's side and Al is forced to make a strategic retreat. Looking for the source of maniacal laughter, I find Box Ghost overhead. He has over a dozen large appliance boxes suspended above our heads. My hands glow green as I prepare to blast them apart.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," chides Freakshow.

"Give me one good reason!"

"In one of those boxes is your little girlfriend. Now, I'd just hate to have to hurt someone with such impeccable taste in fashion."

"She's not my girlfriend!" I yell.

"Girlfriend or not, you start blasting boxes and…Well you get the idea," Freakshow sneers.

Edward and Alphonse simultaneously transmuted a pair of stone pillars. Riding on top of the pillars they quickly reached the floating boxes. The brothers started opening boxes at random, hoping to find Sam.

"Stop them!" orders Freakshow.

One of Lydia's bats knocks Ed off of his pillar. Ed attempts to transmute a second pillar, but several more bats joined the first and attack him. Meanwhile, Box Ghost uses his boxes to knock Al off of the other pillar. Al hits the floor hard. He's lying sprawled under a pile of boxes. I can't tell if he's still conscious or not.

_So Box Ghost really can fight…If someone else is controlling his actions._

"Box Ghost," Freakshow commands, "fetch his other little friend."

I move to intercept Box Ghost but he's already too close to Tucker. Box Ghost scoops Tucker into one of his many boxes and spins the boxes faster than my eyes can follow. I attack Box Ghost head on, but before I can reach him he places a wall of boxes between us. I count the boxes, 20. Sam and Tuck are in two of them. If I just destroy one box to get at Box Ghost, there's only a 10% chance of me hitting my friends.

"Think carefully Danny. Are you willing to risk your friends?" taunts Freakshow.

I already know the answer. Lowering my fists, I turn back to Freakshow.

"Now that I have both of your friends, do you know what that means?" Freakshow asks.

I shake my head silently, shaking with rage.

"What, no clever quips? It means that I can afford to kill one of them just to prove a point."

"What do you want?" I growl.

"Why, Danny? Do you think so little of me?"

"Freakshow," I snarl.

"Your friends over there," he points to Ed and Al, "they have some new power that I've never seen before. They're fully human, but they have the power to fight ghosts. I want that power. You will give it to me, if you want to see your friends alive again."

"Still suffering from Ghost Envy, you freak," I banter.

"I'd watch who you're calling a freak, halfa. I'll be waiting in the park near the fountain. Be there tomorrow at midnight. Show up late and I kill the geek. Don't show up the following night and I'll send your girlfriend back to you in pieces."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Freakshow shrugs nonchalantly. "Come," he commands. Lydia grasps his shoulders and they phase through the mall's ceiling. Ravager and Box Ghost follow them, trailing boxes.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I yell.

Ed and Al approach. Apparently, Ed had got the boxes off of Al while I was talking to Freakshow.

"What are you going to do?" asks Al.

"I don't know," I whisper. "Is there any chance that you can give him what he wants? It'd only be temporary, I promise."

"Alchemy takes years of training and practice. It's not a device that we can simply give away," replies Al.

"But what if it was?" asks Ed, grinning mischievously.

"That's impossible Brother."

"I know that, but I'm betting that Freakshow doesn't," Ed replies. "Come on! We need to go and talk to Jack and Maddie."

"You can't tell my parents about this," I reply.

"Who said I'm going to? Trust me. I have a plan," Ed grins.

Al moans, "Oh no, here we go again."

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

_Fuel the creative process, Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm sorry for the delay. Finals week I wrote 3 papers totaling 28 pages. I didn't have much interest in writing for a while after that._

_There seems to be a little bit of confusion concerning Envy/Ravager. I mentioned Ravager (Envy) way back in chapter 3. It seemed like a good idea at the time, since Envy wasn't supposed to play a big part originally. If you remember the movie, then you should remember that there were characters that showed up in both worlds. Most, if not all of these characters, had different names. (Noah, Alfons Heidrich, Bradley). It was supposed to be my way of saying this is Envy, but not the Envy you all know. _

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

"You can't tell my parents about this," I reply.

"Who said I'm going to? Trust me. I have a plan," Ed grins.

Al moans, "Oh no, here we go again."

Al looks more than a little nervous. "Can his plans be trusted?" I ask.

"His plans are always insane, but strangely they work," Al replies.

'_I'm not sure if I like the sound of that.'_

"Guys! Wait up!" Jazz runs over panting and out of breath.

"Jazz, what are you doing here?" I ask.

Jazz surveys the wreckage, "I heard about Freakshow on the news. I thought you might need some help." She holds up a Jack o' nine tails and a Fenton thermos.

I roll my eyes, "I appreciate the concern, Jazz. Really, I do. But you're too late."

'_Thank God for small miracles. At least we didn't have to contend with Jazz's sloppy ghost hunting attempts. I suppose it could be worse, at least Dad isn't here.'_

There's a loud boom and the wall next to the entrance collapses. Standing in front of the new 'entrance' are Mom and Dad each armed with a Fenton bazooka.

'_Speak of the Devil.'_

Jazz move to the door and demonstrates that the door was never locked. "It looks like you guys can handle it from here. Call me if you need me."

"I don't suppose that either of you tried the door?" I ask.

Mom shakes her head, "Of course not, Sweety. You kids were in danger. Didn't you guys know there was a ghost attack here at the mall?"

"Ghost!" yells Dad as he fires a random shot from his Fenton bazooka. The blast narrowly misses the top of Ed's head.

Al leans closer so that only Ed and I can hear, "It's a good thing that you aren't any taller. Are you still sure that we should ask them for help?"

Ed's face turns a bright shade of scarlet. "Who are you calling," Ed stops himself and slowly regains control of his breathing. "Yes, I'm sure. Danny, your parents own most of the patents for the Guys in White's arsenal, right?"

"Yes, but I don't see…"

Ed cuts me off, "Can you think of anyone better to create a device to simulate alchemy?"

"Danny? Where are Sam and Tucker? I thought they went with you," Mom asks as she starts poking at the rubble.

"They were captured by ghosts, Mrs. Fenton," supplies Al.

"Ghosts!" shouts Dad. He lifts the Fenton bazooka into an attack position and Ed quickly dives behind a mall information kiosk. Mom places a restraining hand on Dad's arm before he can fire the Fenton bazooka again.

"Don't worry, Honey," Mom says with a sigh. "We'll get them back. Let's see. We'll need the Ghost Gauntlets, the Fenton Crammer, a couple of Jack o' nine tails, Specter Deflectors…" Mom's voice drifted off as she continued her mental inventory.

"Actually Mom, I think Ed had an idea."

Mom raises an eyebrow, "Do tell."

"Sam and Tucker were taken by some psycho named Freakshow," Ed looks over to me for affirmation. I nod and he continues, "He wants us to give him the 'device' that Al and I use to fight ghosts. The problem is that we don't use devices or magic tricks. We use alchemy and it's a science that takes years of dedication, study, and practice to master. It's impossible to simply give it to him."

Mom looked like she was going to protest, but then she took a more careful look around the ruined storefront. There were statues and constructs among the debris that just didn't make sense. The mall was littered with stone barriers, ornate spears, giant hands, and a host of other things that were no longer identifiable. Is that a cannon? Dad walked over to the cannon that had an image of Ed's face on it.

"Alright, let's assume for a moment exists. And I'm not saying that is does!" Mom amended. "What's your plan?"

"Danny was telling Al and me how you two were such great inventors," Ed says.

I turn to Al and mouth _'I was?_' Al shrugs.

"I need you to create a device to simulate alchemy," Ed continues.

"But alchemy isn't…But we don't even know what alchemy looks like," protests Mom.

'_Nice save Mom'_

Al's face lights up with a devilish grin as he walks the perimeter of the damaged storefront cracking his knuckles.

"What do you think, Al?" Ed asks grinning like the cat that just ate the canary.

"Piece of cake, Brother." Without further ado, Al claps his hands and slams them against the tiled mall floor. Mom, Dad, and I just stare in awe as the buildings are quickly repaired and the alchemically created constructs disappear. I'd seen Ed and Al perform alchemy before, but it hadn't prepared me for this. The sheer size of the transmutation was impressive. In just a few seconds, it was impossible to tell the fight had ever taken place.

Dad was the first to regain his composure. "This is great! With your help we won't have any problem capturing these spooks and tearing them apart, molecule by molecule."

I can feel the color draining from my cheeks. Noticing my distress, Mom asks, "What's the matter, Sweety?"

Ed saves me from having to answer. "Mrs. Fenton, we need you and Jack to create a device that simulates the light of a transmutation circle."

"That much should be easy, but there's no way that we can create a device that can repair that kind of damage," Dad points towards the store front, "in seconds."

"Leave that to us. We'll come up with something," Ed responds.

"Actually Brother, I might have a solution to that," Al says quietly.

"What is it Al?" asks Mom.

Al suddenly looked very sheepish. He kept his head down and refused to make eye contact as he answered Ed, "While you were in Germany Brother, I met this young Xingese girl at the library. She was very nice, and she taught me a little about Xingese alchemy."

"I'm glad you found a girlfriend, but how is that going to help us?" Ed asks.

"Well this girl, May, taught me how to do alchemy from a distance. She used knives to channel the energy from a transmutation circle created elsewhere. It's easier to demonstrate then explain." Al's looking a little more confident as he pulls a handful of small throwing knives from a sheath on his ankle. (1)

It's Ed's turn to look nervous as he addresses Al, "Al, since when do you carry knives?"

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

_Back at Fenton Works…_

"Well, this little baby should do the trick," says Dad. He's holding up a flat, circular disc about five feet in diameter. The top of the disc is covered in wires that spark occasionally and there are six poles jutting up from the edge of the disc at regular intervals.

I notice the sparks and quietly ask Mom, "Are you sure that thing's safe?"

"It's perfect," Ed says grinning. "Now to test it out. Come on Al!"

Ed scoops up the disc and a few pieces of scrap metal and heads outside. Ed settles the scrap metal in the middle of the circle, while Al places six throwing knives in a circle on the ground.

"Alright Al, let's see some Xingese alchemy!" shouts Ed encouragingly.

Dad presses a button on the disc's remote while Al creates a transmutation circle between his knives. There's a bunch of colored smoke and bright lights (and of course sparks) emanating from the disc. When the smoke clears, there's a small steel panda statue in the middle of the circle.

"I don't think it worked Al. What is that thing? Some kind of cat?" asks Ed.

"Don't be silly, Ed. It's a miniature panda statue," says Mom.

Al looks a little confused. "Actually, it's life-sized."

I chose to let the subject drop. "Now all we have to do is find Freakshow and his ghost minions."

"I've got just the thing! This is my new invention, the Fenton Specter Detector! It's like the Fenton Finder, but it has a cooler name and a place to store fudge."

Dad flips a switch on the Fenton Specter Detector and a computerized voice comes from the device almost immediately. "You'd have to be some kind of moron not to notice the ghost directly in front of you."

"Jack, Honey, I don't suppose that you tried to fix the bugs in the Fenton Finder while you were adding your fudge compartment?"

"Strange, I thought I fixed that," says Dad.

Mom turns to the brothers and I, "You kids go upstairs and get some rest. We set out first thing tomorrow to find Freakshow and his evil ghost minions."

Dad nods enthusiastically, "And when we do, we can tear them apart molecule by molecule!"

As soon as Ed and I are out of earshot I tell Ed, "You know we can't wait until morning?"

Ed and Al just nod silently.

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

_I based this fic off of the ending of the first anime. May Chang never appeared in the first anime, but I really do love her. When it comes to FMA fanfic I usually like Ed/Roy (you've probably already guessed that, I've given you enough hints) and either Al/May or Al/Winry._


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Danny Phantom or Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Not a yaoi fan? Don't freak out! While I have occasionally hinted at Roy/Ed it won't really affect the story. This was meant to be a comedy not romance or smut. If Roy appears at all, it will be in the epilogue._

_I apologize for not mentioning this sooner:_

_When I originally planned this story I was going to have Freakshow blackmail Danny into stealing something from Pariah Dark or Clockwork. It would have been something similar to the episode Reality Trip. It was a review from serin2 that changed my mind. Therefore, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to serin2._

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

Everyone was quiet through dinner. Luckily we weren't going to have to worry about the food trying to attack us. Mom and Dad had been so focused on creating the Fenton Light Disc that no one had bothered to cook. Around 8:00 PM Jazz finally got fed up and ordered pizza.

The delivery guy had just left depositing three steaming pizza boxes and a salad. Dad and Ed immediately attacked the meat lovers pizza. Mom and Al dug into the pepperoni pizza at a more sedate pace and Jazz quietly claimed the only salad. Curious, I hastily open the final box. What I find immediately kills my appetite. The last pizza is spinach and broccoli, Sam's favorite.

Jazz notices that I'm not eating with everyone else. She tracks my gaze to the last pizza box and frowns. "We're going to get her back. You know that, right Danny? I called the pizza place and just asked for our regular order. I'm sorry Danny. I wasn't thinking."

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm really not hungry," I answer. Grabbing a soda, I head up to my room.

Entering the bedroom, I close the door behind me and begin scanning the shelves for something to break. (1) I picked up an old Doomed figurine and launched it into the air. "Pull!" I shatter the figurine in midair with an ectoplasmic ray. I repeated the process with three more figurines before Ed knocks and enters.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ed asks sarcastically while brushing bits of plastic off his shoulder. Al follows a few paces behind his brother with a half eaten pizza.

I didn't bother to dignify Ed's question with a response; I simply glared.

"We figured you were probably still hungry," Al pipes up offering me the pizza. "I thought we could come up with a strategy for tonight."

I nibble halfheartedly at a slice of pepperoni, "What's there to plan? We go in, snatch Sam and Tuck, and dash out. We blast anyone that gets in our way."

"In case you haven't noticed," snarls Ed, "that plan didn't work out so great the last time. We went in without any kind of plan and got our butts handed to us."

Al smirks, "And how is that any different from what you usually do, Brother?"

Ed's tone sobers, "I couldn't use my alchemy in Germany. I had to learn how to solve problems without using brute force. Besides, things are different now. When you were still in that armor I really didn't have to worry about you getting hurt. I couldn't bear to lose you again."

"Alright, alright, I get your point," I groan. "What do you have in mind?"

"We're going to need someone way of finding Freakshow and we'll need to keep in constant communication with Al," explains Ed.

I think back to my parents' collection of crazy inventions. "The problem is that Freakshow isn't a ghost. If he was, we could track him using the Fenton Finder or Fenton Specter Detector."

"So we don't track Freakshow, we track Box Ghost, Ravager, or that tattooed freak," replies Ed.

I trid to find the flaw in Ed's plan, but failed. "Alright, we can use the Fenton Phones to keep in contact with Al." I reach down and remove a set of Fenton Phones and a modified PDA. "When Tucker finally got an iPhone, he converted some of his old PDAs."

"You do realize that I have no idea what you're talking about," says Ed.

"This is outdated technology, but it's been modified. If we turn it on and put it on the disc, Al will be able to hear everything on the Fenton Phones. Here," I hand the phones to Al. "Go into the spare bedroom for a minute."

Al walks out of the room and I switch on the PDA. "Okay Al, if you can hear me, come back to the room." Turning to Ed I explain, "It only works one way. He can hear everything we say, but we can't hear anything on his end."

Al reenters the bedroom. "That's pretty cool."

"We tell Freakshow that in order to use the device he has to say what he wants to create into the speaker and press the button. The button only causes the disc to spark and light up, but Al will hear Freakshow and use alchemy to create the desired object."

"What time do Jack and Maddie usually go to bed?" asks Ed.

"Usually not until after ten." We all turn to look at the clock. It's a quarter past six.

"Umm, what do we do until then?" asks Al.

Now that we have a plan, I feel much better. Grabbing greedily for the rest of the pizza, I ask, "Do you guys have horror movies where you come from?"

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

We crashed in front of the TV with a bowl of popcorn and the _Vampires vs. Zombies_ trilogy. Ed seemed to be enjoying himself, but Al was starting to look a little green around the gills. We were halfway through _Vampires vs. Zombies II: Bloody Honeymoons_ when Mom interrupts us.

"Can we borrow Al for a moment?" she asks.

Al jumps at the chance to leave the gore fest and quickly follows Mom out.

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

I wake from my sugar induced coma feeling like I'd slept on a rock. Opening my eyes, I realize that may have something to do with the fact that I'd fallen asleep half on, half off the couch. Glancing around I find Ed in a similar position in the Lay-Z-Boy recliner. Ed's ponytail is touching the floor, while is legs are thrown haphazardly over the armrest.

'_That can't possibly be comfortable. Where's Al?'_

I take a cursorily survey of the room and turn up no sign of the taller Elric. Glancing at the clock on the DVD player, I realize it's now 10:45 PM.

'_This can't be happening! Our entire plan hinges on Al. Alright calm down, there will be plenty of time for panicking later. First, I need to find Al.'_

I transform and turn invisible and intangible in order to search the house. I check every room from the lab to the op center. Mom, Dad, and Al are nowhere in the building.

Returning to my room, I shake Ed awake. "Come on Ed, we've got to…" My pleas are cut off when an automail fist connects with my stomach knocking my breath out of me.

Ed's eyes shoot open. He looks just as startled as I am. "Shit! I'm sorry. I should have warned you. Waking me up like that really isn't a good idea. What's the emergency?"

"Apparently, my parents had the same idea that we did. They went to find Freakshow and took Al and the disc with them."

"Those two idiots are going to get themselves and my brother killed," snarls Ed. I glare at Ed as he stumbles to his feet. "What? You know it's true," he retorts.

I sigh heavily. There's no point in arguing with him really. Besides, he's probably right. "So what now? Can you do that trick with the knives like Al did?"

"No, and even if I did, we don't have the time to recreate that disc. It looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way."

"What do you mean? Can't you create another disc with alchemy?" I ask.

"Alchemy can't fix everything. The machinery is too complicated. I couldn't create another one even if I knew how it worked, which I don't."

"Then what do you propose we do?" I ask.

"It looks like we're back to having to use brute force. Before we go any further, call your parents. There's a chance, however small, that they actually succeeded and are already on their way back. Or maybe we'll get lucky and they haven't found Freakshow yet."

I call both of my parents' cell phones, but nobody picks up. Returning to my parents' lab I dig the Fenton Finder out of a pile of 'failed' inventions. Ed joins me a few moments later and I direct his attention to a row of belts. "These are Fenton Specter Deflectors. As long as you're wearing one, no ghost can touch you without getting shocked. Just remember, that includes me. So, wait until we get there before you turn it on."

Ed nods silently and clips two of the belts around his waist. "For when we find Al," he explains.

I nod and toss him a heavy pair of gloves. "These are the Fenton Ghost Gloves, they'll allow you to hit and hold ghosts."

Ed grins evilly, "Your parents always have the best toys."

The house phone rings and Ed and I race upstairs to answer it. I reach the phone first and pant into the receiver, "Mom, Dad are you okay!"

I feel my heart sink at the sound of Freakshow's voice on the other end of the line. "I'm afraid that I'm not your parents, Daniel. I do know where to find them, however."

"Let them go!"

"I think not. You have until dawn to bring me the device—the real one not that joke your parents brought me—or I start killing hostages," demands Freakshow and then the phone goes silent.

The expression on Ed's face is grim, "I didn't like our odds before, and I certainly don't like them now. Is there anyone else who will help us?"

"Vlad would do anything to help Mom, but he'd leave the rest of us to die. Besides, I think he's currently on vacation in Wisconsin. I'm not sure where Danni is…Wait, Valerie!"

"Who?"

"The Red Huntress. She hates Danny Phantom, but she's close friends with Danny Fenton. If we explain that the Fentons are in trouble, she'll probably help us."

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

_I want to write a Young Avengers and Danny Phantom crossover next. It would focus on Danni Fenton and be set at the beginning of Secret Invasion. Would anyone be interested?_

_Until next time, thank you for reading and please review._


	11. Chapter 11

_I apologize for the late update. My grandmother passed away. I finished all of my schoolwork early and flew home to Ohio for the first time in five years. Unfortunately my father still believes that the internet is a passing trend. Going into town to use the internet isn't really an option either. This town is so small that the headline on the front page of today's newspaper was concerning a runaway peacock. I'm told that last week they had a full page article on a one legged rooster covering the front. Honest, I could not make this up. My friend was upset that I would miss the Wine and Walleye Festival and for excitement we walked across the nation's longest covered bridge._

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

"I'll go wake up Jazz. She'll be able to get Valerie to agree to a temporary truce," I explain.

"I take it you two don't get along?" asks Ed sarcastically.

"That's something of an understatement. She thinks that I intentionally ruined her life."

"Okay, did you?"

"Ruin her life? I suppose you could say that. But not intentionally! They were all accidents!"

"I take it that Valerie doesn't see it that way. I know a thing or two about accidentally putting someone in harm's way," Ed replies. "I don't think that I'll ever forgive myself for what happened to Hughes."

"What happened…" I start to ask.

"It's a long story. One best saved for another day. Go wake up Jazz," Ed replies solemnly.

I was halfway out the door with the Fenton Peeler when Ed stopped me. "Wait," he calls. I turn to see Ed eying the pile of 'useless' inventions. "Do you think I could borrow one more?"

"Go ahead. Mom and Dad never seem to notice when they go missing," I answer.

'_I must be on my ninth or tenth Fenton Thermos by now. If they haven't noticed those, I doubt they'll notice whatever it is that Ed wants to take.'_

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

"Jazz, wake up!" I yell loudly pounding on my sister's door. "Jazz!"

"I swear, somebody had better be bleeding," mutters Jazz. The door opens to reveal Jazz in a long pink nightgown with Bearbert tucked under arm.

"Not yet, but they will be soon if you don't help," I reply.

That seemed to wake Jazz up. "Give me a minute," she responds and promptly slams the bedroom door in my face.

Not five minutes later, Jazz reappears dressed in a black top and blue jeans; her straight orange hair drawn back in a tight bun. "I don't care what Mom says. There is nothing you can say or do that will get me into one of those horrid jumpsuits."

I laugh and toss her the Fenton Peeler. "Trust me Sis. I don't blame you."

Jazz activates the Fenton Peeler to make sure it's in working order. You can never be too sure with one of Mom or Dad's inventions. Ed joins us just as the transformation completes. Ed smiles and looks approvingly at the suit, "Why is it that I always get stuck with a suit of armor?"

I really didn't know how to respond to that and I don't think Jazz did either. Jazz deactivated the Fenton Peeler and looked over Ed. He was carrying the Fenton Ghost Gloves and two Specter Deflectors with a third invention tucked into one of the belts.

Jazz raises an eyebrow, "Is that the…"

"I made a few improvements, but yeah," answers Ed.

Jazz just shakes her head and groans, "Men."

"I'm going to need your help tonight, Sis. We're going to need Valerie." Ed and I quickly explain to Jazz about Mom and Dad's failed rescue attempt. "And the worst part is that our parents just gave Freakshow three more hostages. Plus, our original plan won't work without Al," I conclude.

"So what's Plan B?" Jazz asks.

"Brute force," grins Ed as he cracks his knuckles.

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

I flew ahead while Jazz drove with Ed to Valerie's ramshackle apartment. Turning intangible and invisible, I enter Valerie's home through the roof of the building. I searched the rooms until I found Valerie. Using my ice powers, I create a slow and steady temperature drop in the room.

Valerie yawns and rolls over. Glancing at her alarm clock, she swears realizing that it is still much too early to wake up. She hops out of bed to turn off the fan just in time to hear Jazz's knock on the door. I have to stifle a laugh at my nearly perfect timing. "Who could it possibly be at this hour?" Valerie mutters.

Valerie moves towards the door quickly. Her father has an early morning security shift and she doesn't want this late night visitor to wake him. Valerie peers through the peephole to check whose outside. Finding Jazz outside with a friend, Valerie quietly opens the door. "What are you doing here?" Valerie whispers miffed.

"Please you've got to help us," Ed pleaded. "He's got my little brother."

Her previous anger forgotten, Valerie asks, "Who? Who's got your little brother?"

"Ghosts," replies Edward, looking up at Valerie pleadingly. "There were these three ghosts calling themselves Ravager, Box Ghost, and Lydia. They took him." Crocodile tears trickled from Ed's eyes.

Valerie wraps Ed up in a hug. "There now, we'll get your brother back." Acknowledging Jazz with a nod she asks, "Who is he and what are you doing here?"

Jazz and I were stunned. Who knew Ed was such a great actor? Jazz was stunned out of her stupor by a pointed look from Valerie. "Ed and his little brother, Al, got lost in the Ghost Zone. They've been staying with us until they can find a way home. The ghosts that Ed mentioned also managed to capture Mom and Dad as well as Sam, Tucker, and Al. "

"Is Danny okay?" Valerie asks.

I can't help but smile from my hiding place. "Danny's fine. He went down to the police station to file a missing persons report."

Valerie nods, "I suppose this is all that ghost kid's fault."

Ed sniffles, "I'm not sure. I didn't see any kids, but there was some other guy there. Freakshow, I think."

Valerie nods; it did kind of make sense. "You just stay here. The Red Huntress will take care of those evil ghosts." Valerie headed back to her room to gather her ghost hunting gear. "Are you coming Jazz?"

"Yes, and don't worry about Ed. He can handle himself in a fight," Jazz replies.

Valerie frowned; she didn't like civilians trying to help her with ghosts. She normally wouldn't have accepted Jazz's help, but with Jazz's ghost hunter parents Valerie supposed that she could make an exception. Valerie took a moment to inspect Ed and noticed all of the ghost hunting equipment. "Do you know how to use all of that? Wait, is that the…"

"I assure you that I am more than capable of taking care of myself," Ed replied.

Valerie frowned and I knew what she must be wondering. _'What happened to the scared little boy who was here a minute ago?'_

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

_If Edward Elric could grab any Fenton invention, which do you think he would take?_

_I submitted Chapter One of my new Danny Phantom/Young Avengers crossover to a beta reader today. Please look for it._

_Until next time, thanks for reading. Please review._


	12. Chapter 12

_Kudos to Half-hearted Shadow for guessing the right Fenton weapon (coincidentally this is my favorite Fenton invention and it really doesn't get used often enough)._

_Warnings: Blood, Violence, Torture, and Language_

_I apologize for taking so long. On the plus side, I am posting the final two chapters simultaneously._

_I don't own Danny Phantom or Fullmetal Alchemist._

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

Secure in the knowledge that Valerie, Edward, and Jazz are on their way, I race ahead with the Fenton Finder. It will take Valerie some time to get suited up and I want a chance to scout the park first. If Freakshow decided to bring any unexpected guests to our meeting I want to know about it.

I found Lydia and Box Ghost patrolling the park's perimeter. Remaining invisible I searched for a hole in their defenses. While I was confident that we could defeat Freakshow's goons, I wanted to catch Freakshow by surprise if possible. Then I found the hole I was looking for, a small pond on the north side of the park. There's heavy tree cover in one corner. I should be able to carry Jazz across and Ed can ride behind Valerie on her jet sled. Thus, we should be able to bypass Freakshow's goons undetected.

_That just leaves Ravager and Freakshow himself._ Moving further into the park, I find Freakshow near the fountain in the park's central plaza. Presently, he's in the process of digging a trench with his incessant pacing.

I find Sam, Tucker, and my parents in some sort of animal cage on the south side of the plaza. Dad's propped up in one corner of the cage nursing a long gash on his forehead. There's a trail of blood stretching down his chin, but it's mostly dry now. He still seems a bit disoriented, and Tucker seems to be keeping an eye on him. On the other hand, Mom and Sam look like caged tigers. They continuously stalk around the cage methodically testing the bars, lock, floor, and ceiling for possible weaknesses.

It wasn't until I had fully circled the park that I finally found Al. He was strung up by his wrists to the central fountain. The water is shut off after hours, but if we don't rescue him before the park gates open at dawn, Al will surely drown. A thin line of blood trickled down Al's arms from where they had savagely bound his wrists.

Ravager was perched on the edge of the fountain toying with Al's throwing knives. A line of dried green ectoplasm decorated Ravager's face; there was a thin cut just under his right eye, no doubt caused by one of Al's little knives. Al came awake with a groan and began to struggle futilely against his bonds. The ropes cruelly cut into Al's wrist and blood flowed more freely down his arms.

"Little boys shouldn't play with such dangerous toys," Ravager cooed, fingering the cut under his eye.

Ravager walked away and counted off fifty paces. He paused, tested the weight of one of Al's knives, and then hurled it at Al. A scream tore its way out of Al's throat as the knife became embedded in his left thigh.

"Alphonse!" Mom screamed.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…" Tucker chanted.

Al thrashed erratically against his bonds for a few minutes. Taking a deep steadying breath he reassures Mom, "I'll be alright Mrs. Fenton. Ed will be here any moment."

Ravager laughed cruelly and threw a second knife. Al jerked as the knife grazed his cheek.

"Now we're even," Ravager taunted. "I wouldn't thrash too much if I were you. We wouldn't want you to bleed out before your precious brother arrives to save you."

I tensed, ready to fight, but realized that revealing my position now would only put them in greater danger. I have no choice but to wait for the calvary.

"Monster!" Sam yelled. She and Mom were crying freely now and Dad was struggling to his feet.

Al stifled another scream. "Why don't you untie me and fight me like a man!"

"Now where's the fun in that," mocked Ravager.

"Leave him alone!" Mom screamed. "He was just doing what we asked him to do. If you want to punish someone, punish me!"

"Oh, but I think watching this boy's suffering is punishment enough. Two birds, one stone." Ravager smirked and threw a third knife.

I didn't wait to see where the third knife would land. I flew back to the main road to find Valerie, Ed, and Jazz. As much as I wanted to free Al, I knew I couldn't get all five prisoners out safely by myself. Exiting the park, I frantically search until I find Jazz's car. I rush towards the car without thinking and Valerie points a gun at my head.

"No Valerie!" Jazz yells as she positions herself between us.

"Move Jasmine," Valerie growls. "What do you want, you filthy pile of ectoplasm!"

"You can hunt me all you want later," I reply. "Right now Al needs our help."

Valerie lowered her gun a fraction of an inch as Ed's face turned first red then purple. "Move woman," Ed orders, shoving Valerie aside. "Someone has to rescue Al and the Fentons. You guys are welcome to join me, but I'm leaving now."

"I found us a way past Box Ghost and Lydia. Do you think we can call a temporary truce?" I ask Valerie, holding out my hand.

Valerie gave a curt nod but refused to take my hand.

After a short trip across the pond we found ourselves just outside the park's central plaza. Jazz stifled a cry as she saw Al hanging unconscious from the fountain. Four knives now jutted from Al's body.

It took both Jazz and Valerie to hold Ed back. "Not yet," Jazz whispers. "We need a plan."

Ed slumped to the ground looking defeated. Turning to me he utters a single word, "Who?"

"Ravager," I answer. "We'll need a distraction. Valerie and Jazz, do you think you can loop around to the other side of the plaza; blow the lock on the Fentons' cage; and lead Ravager on a wild goose chase."

"No way, Ghost!" replied Valerie. "You were here with Freakshow for how long? For all we know, you could just be another of Freakshow's thralls. We can't trust you to lead this rescue and you're _not_ leaving my sight."

"Valerie has a valid point, Phantom," Ed states. "We left you alone for nearly forty minutes. We're not going to split up. Valerie, you're our ace in the hole. Freakshow's only expecting Phantom and I. I want you to stay out of sight. Find a good sniping position and cover our asses. Phantom, blow the lock on the Fentons' cage and herd them towards safety. I'll keep Ravager busy. Jazz, suit up and take advantage of all of the distractions. I'm trusting you to get Al out of there."

"After I bust open the cage?" I ask.

"Keep Freakshow distracted. I don't want him calling in any more minions," Ed answered. "Now, everyone get into position. We'll begin our assault in ten minutes. One last thing Phantom, if you feel yourself start to fall under Freakshow's spell, get out of there. I don't want to fight you too."

We split up. Minutes felt like hours as I silently crept into position behind the cage. With pinpoint precision, I shear the heavy padlock on the cage door. Luck was with us; neither Ravager nor Freakshow noticed the blast but Mom did. She nudged her cellmates awake and hustled them outside. As she passed me she whispered, "I don't know why you're doing this, but it better not be some kind of trick."

"No trick Ma'am," I whisper back and toss her a wrist laser.

My parents, Sam, and Tucker made it halfway to the tree line before Ravager snapped awake. He opened his mouth to shout a warning but was cut short by a sneak attack from Ed.

"No one messes with my little brother," Ed whispered as his right fist connected with Ravager's face.

Ravager scurried backwards. "I'd like to see you try that again, Pipsqueak."

"Who are you calling so small that he could drown in that fountain!" Ed ranted.

Ed's rant had no effect on Ravager but it did effectively wake up Freakshow. Spying the fleeing prisoners, he raised his staff towards Mom. I didn't wait to see what kind of effect the staff's powers might have on humans. I barreled into Freakshow and locked my arms around his waist. Together, we landed in a heap on the cold cement.

Seeing all of our enemies engaged, Jazz emerged from the brush clad in the Fenton peeler. She utilized a laser knife borrowed from Valerie's arsenal to cut Al free. Half carrying, half dragging Al, Jazz made her way back to the relative safety of the trees. There's a burst of laser fire and Box Ghost falls unmoving at her feet. Jazz lets out a yelp and then gives a friendly wave to Valerie.

Ed's fury was clearly evident as he continued to tear into Ravager using the Fenton Gloves. Ed gave no quarter as the two continued to dance across the plaza. Ravager, unprepared for Ed's ferocity, could do little more than block the blows. The fighters worked their way to the edge of the tree line and Ravager tripped over an exposed tree root. The green haired ghost fell flat and Ed placed his heavy left boot firmly on the center of Ravager's chest. Ed grinned manically and mimicked a tearing motion.

I realize that if I don't do something quickly, Ed really will tear Ravager apart,_ literally_. Call me crazy, but I have something of an aversion to seeing a ghost being torn apart molecule by molecule. "Mo…Maddie!" I yell and toss a Fenton Thermos to Mom, praying she'll do the right thing.

Initially Mom glares furiously at the thermos, but seeing the look on Ed's face, she gives me a curt nod and turns to Ravager. "Say your prayers Ghost!" Mom shouts and sucks Ravager into the thermos.

"What the fuck!" shouts Ed. "Ravager was mine Maddie. How dare you?"

"You were about to do something that you'd regret for the rest of your life," Mom soothed.

Ed was still seething, but I didn't have time to dwell on it. Freakshow had long since recovered and was taking full advantage of my being distracted. I had to admit, the cretin did have some good moves and more importantly, he didn't hesitate to fight dirty. Freakshow brandished his scepter like a club and smacked me hard across the skull. Dazed, I punch him hard in the stomach sending him to the ground. Freakshow recovered far quicker than I would have expected, grabbing a handful of grit as he rose. He tosses the grit in my eyes and quickly moves away. He holds his glowing red scepter up and I can feel my control start to slip.

Ed, seeing what's happening quickly pulls a weapon from his belt and tosses it to Mom. "Mrs. Fenton, catch!"

Mom easily plucked the weapon from the air and turned it over in her hands. "The Fenton Anti-creep Stick?"

"I made a few modifications, but yeah," Ed answered. The bat was now covered in spikes and more closely resembled a club than a bat. Despite Ed's _modifications_ the word 'Fenton' was still clearly emblazoned on the bat.

"It's not just a club. It's a club with the word 'Fenton' on it," Dad says enthusiastically. Mom hefts the bat and Dad continues, "Man that's hot!"

I'm having difficulties tearing my gaze away from Freakshow's staff. I raise one arm to blast Freakshow, but I can't get my powers to cooperate. Suddenly, my view of the staff is blocked by a club. There's a moment of intense pain and then sweet nothingness.

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

_Stay tuned for the epilogue._

_The idea for the Fenton Anti-creep Stick (Club) came from FMA Brotherhood episode 1. Ed throws a spear at the Ice Alchemist and as he picks it back up he turns it into a club._

_I just got back from Dragoncon in Atlanta. I got to meet Sherrilyn Kenyon, Mercedes Lackey, Jim Butcher, S. M. Stirling, Brian Sanderson, Todd McCaffery, Christopher Golden, and Laurell K. Hamilton. I'm now broke, but it was so worth it. I even managed to get a picture of Stan Lee._


	13. Chapter 13

_I noticed that this chapter has significantly more hits than the previous. Chapters 12 & 13 were released together. If this story is on your subscription list, make sure that you've read 12 first!_

**Epilogue **

I woke with a pounding headache. Sunlight poured through the open curtains of my bedroom window. Reaching up to hold my aching head, I find a large lump. The events of the night before come back in a rush. Ravager and Freakshow, Al being tortured, Sam and Tuck in a cage, Mom with the Fenton Anti-creep Stick…_The bat!_

"Holy crap!" I throw off the blankets and quickly confirm that I'm in my human form.

Jazz, Tuck, and Sam rushed to my side as soon as they heard my yell. Jazz pushes me back down on the mattress. "Careful," she says, "you've got one nasty bump there."

Sam speaks up next, "Danny, are you okay?" I give her my best death glare and she looks sheepish. "Sorry, standard question."

"Mom and Dad?"

"They know," answers Ed from the doorway. Fidgeting and looking exceptionally embarrassed he continues, "Sorry, I thought she'd hit Freakshow. It never occurred to me that she'd hit you instead."

I glance nervously at the empty hallway. "They're handling it pretty well," Tuck says. "They told us to tell you that they love you and that when you're ready to talk, they'll be in the lab. I think they might be disassembling some of their nastier ghost weapons."

I feel like my heart is lodged in my throat. "What happened? Where's Al?" I managed to choke out.

"Al's recovering in the guest room. He woke up about an hour before you did," Ed answered. "He's lost a lot of blood, but he'll be fine."

Tuck spoke up, "After your mom hit you with the Anti-creep Stick, you transformed back into your human form. She was so stunned that she just stood there staring. Ed had to jump in and rescue you both from Freakshow. It only took him a few moments to incapacitate him."

Ed shrugged, "I transmuted a cage around him, snagged the scepter, and smashed it. Box Ghost joined the fight briefly and Jack protected you and Maddie. Lydia never did make it to the battlefield thanks to Valerie. The ghosts high tailed it out of there as soon as I smashed the scepter."

"There's nothing to worry about," Jazz reassured. "They love you and that's all that truly matters. Do you want us to get them for you?" My throat suddenly seems impossibly dry as I nod silently. "Ed?" she asks.

"It'll be fine, you'll see. And remember, no matter what happens Al and I will be here for you." Ed then turns and leaves to find my parents.

Sam and Tuck suddenly look very nervous. "We're going to go look in on Al," Sam says and the pair walked out.

Jazz smiles down at me and squeezes my hand in a reassuring manner, "I love you, little brother. We didn't tell them much really; it's your secret to tell. I'll be in my room. Call me if you need me." She walks out of the room and passes by Mom and Dad just outside the doorway. "Go in," she prompts and gives Dad a none to gentle shove.

Mom and Dad move to stand beside my bed. Mom leans down and panic grips my heart. Mom sees me flinch and pulls back. "I am so sorry Sweetheart," she says, attempting to placate me. "Please, let me help. I need to see that bump." I nod and she leans down once more. "It's healing better than I'd expected," she mutters half to herself.

"One of the benefits of being half ghost, I guess. So, umm…"

"How does that happen anyways?" Dad asks. "Jazzy-pants and the others wouldn't tell us anything. It shouldn't even be possible. And yet, here you are."

"Remember how disappointed you were when the Fenton Portal didn't work?" My parents nod. "Well, Sam, Tucker, and I went down to check it out. As it turns out, someone," I glance pointedly at Dad, "installed the on/off switch inside the portal."

"The explosion," whispers Mom, looking horrified. "You should be dead."

I wince, "It certainly wasn't a pleasant experience. When I woke up, I had white hair and green eyes. The bulk of my ghost powers came in over the course of the following week. I have gained some new powers recently though."

"We were always amazed by how much more powerful Phantom was than the other ghosts. I guess now we know why. If you don't mind me asking, what are they exactly?"

I proceed to run down my list of powers and gave demonstrations as I went. The only one I refused to demonstrate was my ghostly wail.

"Why can't we see your ghostly wail?" Dad asks innocently. "I don't think we ever saw it while we were chasing Phantom."

"If I did we wouldn't have a house left. It's _that_ powerful. Unfortunately, I can only use it as a last resort. It takes so much energy that I instantly revert to human form."

Dad wraps me up in a bear hug. "I'm so glad you could finally share this with us."

My head swims as my headache returns in full force. Mom notices my pale complexion and hands me some Tylenol, "Sorry, I meant to give you these earlier. Come on, Jack. We'll have plenty of time to talk later. Honey, just know that we love you and that we are so proud of you. Now, get some rest."

Mom and Dad exited leaving me alone with my thoughts. There will be plenty of time tomorrow for stories and revelations. We still have to find a way to get Ed and Al home; Valerie to deal with; and I want to track down Danielle (clone, or not, everyone deserves a loving family). But right now, looking out my window, all I can think about is how much brighter the world looks.

_~Fin~_

**XxxLine BreakxxX**

_Thank you for reading. This is the end of A Different Kind of Truth. There will most definitely be a sequel, but first I want to work on (and possibly finish) my other two stories. I think it would be unfair to leave Ed and Al in Danny's world permanently. Besides, I still want to write a story with Dark Dan and Clockwork._

_If you're still wondering about the Fenton Anti-creep Stick, I don't know what to say. There's a million different fanfics out there that tell how Jack and Maddie find out Danny's secret. I wanted to do something different; I've never read another fic where the Fenton Anti-creep Stick was involved in the big reveal. Besides, it's my favorite Fenton invention._

_I'd still love to hear from you. I welcome all reviews, as well as suggestions for the sequel._


	14. SEQUEL IS UP!

**SEQUEL IS UP!**

Please check out the sequel to this story, _A Test of Faith._


End file.
